Birth into darkness
by Laughing Siren
Summary: Leonard Four is vampire of many different taste's Minerva McGonagall just happens to be one of them. (Alot better then it sounds. A vampire Minerva fic!)
1. Love of the damned

(I sadly don't own Minerva or any one from Harry potter ( I don't even think I own the title... but I do own Leonard Four he's mine I tell you! (Evil laugh!) Thank you to anyone who is bothering to read this and if anyone reviews a big thank you to them as well.)  
  
** Birth into darkness**  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A vampire lives in a constant state of desire and disgust. His nature often revolts him, but he doesn't have the will to deny his indulgences. There's the killing but there's also the pleasure, the sensuality, the lust. The sheer ecstasy of it all. - Forever Knight  
  
Love of the damned  
  
The curved moon cast an eerie silvery light across the street. It was  
a warm summer's evening; the sun had been down for no more then two  
hours the night was still young. Leonard Four a powerful noble from  
the year 1745, stared down the shadowy street of London.  
  
His cold eyes darted from side to side waiting for his next victim to  
show. He smiled to himself softly his pointed canines digging into his  
smooth lips. He could hear her heeled boots from miles of. He watched  
the street below him with great interest waiting for her to come  
closer. He had been watching her for years and finally he felt the  
time was right to make her his.  
  
His children, the ones he had chosen to share his dark gift claimed  
that he was obsessed by this mortal woman. It was true and he knew  
this, he had been watching her for so long. He had watched her grow  
from a pure child to a beautiful vibrant young teen and finally a  
slightly bitter woman who hid her attractiveness behind rules and  
sternness. He watched as his Minerva walked across the empty street,  
not at all worried about being in a street on her own in the dark like  
most women would be.  
  
The night revolved around her, time seemed to stop when ever she was  
close to him, he was always close but she never noticed the cold  
longing filled eyes staring at her on dark nights such as this. The  
moon light bounced of her pale skin as if it was a mirror; her rosy  
lips gleamed against the dirty street.  
  
He knew that tonight was the night, he couldn't wait any longer. He  
had waited for years letting her live a mortal life before he took her  
to another life to a better life. He forced himself to wait for her to  
enter under the arch he currently seated on, before walking to the  
other end and lowering himself down coming face to face with the woman  
who had controlled his fantasies for years.

(The next chaper is better I promise!)


	2. Born to darkness

Chapter 2

Evil is a point of view. We are immortal. And what we have before us are rich feasts that conscience cannot appreciate and mortal men cannot know without regret. God kills, and so shell we; indiscriminately he takes the richest and the poorest, and so shall we; for no creatures under god are as we are, none so like him as ourselves, dark angel's not confined to the stinking limits of hell but wondering his earth and all its kingdoms. – Anne Rice, Interview with a vampire.

Born to darkness

She was beautiful. She stood before him her pupils dilated trying to get used to the dim light that surrounded the street. Her mouth handing open slightly in surprise, after all it wasn't everyday a fully grown man jumped of an arch and landed in front of you. His timing was perfect a few more seconds and he could have landed on top of her. He listened to the innocent pumping of her heart going into over drive at the mere sight of him. He smiled a toothy grin at her and waited for a reaction. She gasped and stumbled away from him before fumbling in her dark robes for her wand. She found it easily and held it out pointing right at the un-dead man in front of her. He chuckled softly and brushed her hand aside with one single stroke of his. He stepped closer to her his face inch's from hers. He was a handsome man, long brown curls of hair danced around his shoulders. His eyes the same shadowy colour from side to side his lips dark and glossy. She gasped as the icy white hands wrapped around her shoulders before wondering down her back holding her tightly against him.

"Please don't... I- I'm not ready I still have so much to do." She cried, feeling salty tears running down her thin cheeks. She wasn't ready to die. He kissed her neck softly.

"I've waited so long for this." He whispered in her ear his cold breath chilling her to the bone. He sucked her neck softly enjoying the feel of her pulse racing under his lips. Tears slid faster down Minerva's cheeks she couldn't stop them.

"Please... I can't die I can't I have to help with the war I can't leave them." She begged desperately.

"Don't plead Minerva, it doesn't suit you." She groaned loudly in fear as he slid his pointed canines into her vein, his tongue lapping hungrily at her neck. She started to tremble and shake in his arms her legs gave way she fell against him. She wanted to scream she wanted to yell for help she wanted to be able to reach her wand that was now sat on the floor. She couldn't do anything. She felt so weak her life force being stolen from her. He lowered her down softly, pulling away from her skin watching her bottom lip tremble as her eyes shot all over the place looking for an escape.

"Oh my love, don't be so afraid. It will be over soon." He whispered pulling his wrist up to his lips and piercing his own skin softly. He held it out to her she just closed her mouth not willing to take the antidote he was offering. He sighed and gripped her jaw gently forcing her to open her mouth with that unholy strength. He pushed his wrist against her mouth tensing his arm so his poisoned blood ran down into her mouth. He smiled as she tried to spit it up but it to late it was already to far down her delicate throat. Her body jerked violent under him, her muscle's tensing her breath hard and desperate.

Then it suddenly became slower her heart stopping her breath going. And for second's just seconds she knew relief for seconds she was something that she knew she would crave. She was dead. But it only lasted for seconds soon the poisoned blood began to drift around her body poisoning her muscles and anything else it touched. Her body twitched slightly as she opened her eyes and saw the world for the first time as one of the un-dead. Her eyes dropped again as she hit the first stage of the vampire life. The dead sleep.

(Thank you to everyone who reviewed :) Put a huge smile on my face! Well you have got this far why not leave a little message and tell me what you thought... OH by the way the next 2 chapter's are sadly just a lot of scene setting btu it picks up big time after that i promise!)


	3. the dead sleep

(I/m sorry I haven't updated this for ages Bad me! Umm there are a few new characters in this chapter so if anyone gets confused if u just say so in a review or email me or something I'll be glad to answer.)

Chapter 3

We are vampires, we catch people with thee hands and draw blood to these lips... - Vampire princess Miyu

The dead sleep

Rakasha Michaels stared at the woman currently occupying Leonard's bed. Her mouth was open and Rakasha could see her teeth changing and fitting themselves in her gums. Her long hair fanned out like dark wings around her. Occasionally her muscles twitched lightly but it was obvious she wasn't going to be waking up any time soon. Rakasha envied her... for years Minerva had been the centre of Leonard's attention a place that once had been occupied by Rakasha. She wanted to be Leonard's bride she wanted to be the one he chose to spend eternity with. She had begged him she had pleaded yet still he went and chose the woman in front of her.

"What does she have that I don't?" Rakasha growled at the man next to her. Nigel Kane was a young vampire he had turned to the world of darkness at the simple age of 16 and this was how he appeared but when you got into a conversation with him it was obvious he was much, much older. He had long blond hair that slivered down his back and enchanting baby blue eyes.

"A brain..." He muttered coldly. Rakasha just stared at him; she was a pretty woman who appeared to be about 34 her brown hair was cut extremely short.

"I mean I'm much pretty aren't I?" Rakasha muttered vainly.

"Depends on taste I suppose." He answered grinning at her darkly. "Where's Leonard and Eric anyway?"

"Leonard's feeding I don't know where Eric is and I don't care! I don't want her here Nigel! She's going to ruin everything! Leonard's smitten by her and I don't like it! He's mine! After years I'm of planning not going to let some bitch ruin that." Rakasha growled angrily.

"Oh is poor ickle Rakasha all jealous of the pretty McGonagall woman?" Nigel taunted.

"I'm getting rid of her..." Rakasha plotted. Nigel looked up at this his eyes filled with an unnatural fear.

"What? You... you can't she's a newborn she will never survive on her own! And Leonard... what do you think he would do? He would be mad as hell! He's thinking of performing the bond on her! He'd be ready to kill if he found out!"

"He's not going to find out we'll make sure of it!"

"We?? No, no, no, no! No we I'm not getting involved!" He said panic attacking his throat.

"NIGEL! Don't be such a chicken get back here now!" Rakasha screamed as Nigel jumped up onto the window sill and exited into the night." Rakasha stared at Minerva for a few minutes before moving closer to her and touching her head softly.

"Let's see where you're supposed to be my darling." Rakasha muttered pressing her cold hand against Minerva's freezing head. She smiled softly to herself before picking her up and carrying her out into the deserted street. She moved through London quickly, faster then the human eye can see before coming to a green door. She giggled softly a lot of magic had gone into Grimmuald place shame really that it didn't work on the un-dead. She dropped the sleeping woman onto the front door step before kissing her on the cheek and leaving with a faint giggle. Minerva wasn't found till 2 hours later.

(Right I know this is mean but it has to be done I am refusing to update till I have 5 reviews!!!)


	4. Man that you fear

(hi all just to tell you I'm planning on updating my stories ever Wednesday and Sunday so watch out for updates : ) )

Chapter 4

The boy that you loved is the monster you fear peel off all those eyes and crawl into the dark, you've poisoned all of your children to camouflage your scars pray unto the splinters, pray unto your fear pray your life was just a dream the cut that never heals. – Marilyn Manson – Man that you fear

The man that you loved is the man that you fear

Alastor Moody hobbled into the living room with Minerva McGonagall clutched tightly to his chest. He placed her down on the sofa softly before making his way back to the kitchen. "I think you should come and see this Dumbledore." He muttered his strong voice raspy with disbelief.

"What is it Alastor? I thought you were going home?" Albus said softly grinning up at one of best friends.

"I was... its Minerva." Albus face dropped he stared up at his friend his eyes dark and panicky.

"What's wrong with her? Is she alright? Where is she?" Albus demanded getting out of his chair.

"I don't know what's wrong with her I found her on the steps outside she's in the living room." Albus asked no more questions and ran straight for the living room the rest of the order following in his wake. He got to the living room in mere seconds he stopped dead as soon as he saw her. Her mouth was open a small amount of blood pouring from it, she was moaning softly as if in pain. Her body was twisting around franticly, her eyes shut tightly. Her long hair even though she was twisting and throwing herself around was immaculate.

"Minerva?" Albus asked his lover of 9 months. "Minerva... can you hear me?" Her moans stopped at the sound of her lover's voice she opened her eyes and looked around the room. It was different she couldn't explain it the whole room the people in it looked different. She felt her body slip onto the floor her knees pressed against the carpet her hands clasping her neck as she coughed and spluttered. It felt like she was dreaming she felt uneasy like she was trapped in someone else's body. She looked up to see Albus in front of her. She could hear his frantic heart beet, the smell of his blood set her own on fire. She stared at him the pulse in his bared neck and wrist's moving violently. She growled loudly throwing herself onto her back. 'You can't be this!' She screamed at herself. 'It can't happen like this!' She growled again sharply watching Albus lean over trying to take her own hands in his. Her arms kicked out violently he managed to grasp them pinning them above her head.

"Don't come near me! Don't please... I don't know what I might do." She screamed out at him managing to pull her arms out his hands some thing that before she never could have done. She scooted herself into the corner.

"Minerva." Albus asked stepping closer to her. She placed her hands in front of her face trying to block out the sound of his heartbeat, the smell of him.

"No Albus go please go!" She groaned again loudly.

"Minerva..." He muttered slightly hurt.

"It hurts so much." She complained clutching her stomach. Albus walked towards her ignoring her shouts for him to stay away. He bent down in front of her and took her face in his hands. He lifted her upper lip softly with his thumbs her canines had grew incredibly and now sat on either side of her incisors. Her jaw snapped at him sharply he quickly pulled his hands away. She looked at him his eyes were filled with such sadness such pity was that embarrassment or disappointment?

"Oh Minerva..." He whispered.

"I didn't ask for this Albus. It was that man the one who kept looking at me! The one who followed us he didn't even try to hide he wanted me to see him." Minerva sobbed softly.

"MINERVA! I told you, I told you he was dangerous I told you to stay away from him!" He yelled loudly lecturing her like he would a small child.

"I did! I was outside I was walking I was... I was lost." She muttered softly. "And he just appeared out of no where! I didn't know what to do he stole my wand and pinned me against the wall. I couldn't stop him." She sobbed.

(Bit of a strange chapter but feel free to leave a review and tell me what you think.)


End file.
